Not Another Name on My List
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Killian was slowly dying in her arms and as she held him and begged for him to come back to her, Emma knew that she couldn't live without him. She couldn't lose him and let him become another name on the list of people that she failed.


**A one-shot based on the scene where Emma saves Killian. I wanted to bring the emotions she was feeling when trying to save his life and her reaction to him waking up. I hope my fellow Oncers enjoy this.**

One second he was standing next to her, and in an instant, he was being submerged in water.

"Hook!"

Damn Zelena. Damn her to the lowest underbellies of Hell. Everything was her goddamn fault. Emma ran to the tub of water, where Killian was being drained of his life. This was wrong. The water was a second home to him and brought him joy and now it might bring him death. Emma grabbed his shoulders, trying like hell to get him out of the water. It wasn't working. Rumple kept him under with magic. Killian thrashed beneath the water and Emma's grasp. The water burned his lungs. His vision was growing darker as more water replaced the oxygen. "Choose wisely," Zelena said as Emma continued to struggle freeing Killian from the water. Zelena just smirked. "Try all you like." Emma glared at her over her shoulder. "You can't free him." Emma's breath hitched in her throat. She wouldn't be able to save him.

In a puff of green smoke, Zelena and Rumple were gone.

Emma looked at Killian again and ripped him free from the water. He was soaked, a blue hue was forming around his lips. He went down quickly; Emma just nearly caught him to cushion his head from the impact of the cold ground. His eyes were closed and he looked devoid of life. "Hook! Hook!" She cried as she shook him by his shoulders. Still, he did not stir. "Hook! Come on, wake up! Killian!" Emma grabbed the lapels of his leather coat tightly, trying to somehow will the life back into him and make him breathe. She couldn't lose him. Not him. Not after everything they've been through. After everything he did to get to her, get her to come back to Storybrooke, and tried everything in his power to make sure that she and Henry had been safe. She wasn't losing him. "Killian, come back to me."

_Please. Not you. Please, don't leave me, too,_ she thought desperately.

Emma looked around to see if anyone was coming. She didn't want Zelena and Rumple to come back and finish the job. "Oh, god," she whispered. Killian was still motionless in her arms, but she knew what she had to do, what had to be done. She wasn't letting him die in her arms. She couldn't lose anyone else she cared about. He couldn't end up like Graham and Neal, lying helpless and dying as she did nothing. She didn't know what to do with them, but with Killian, she knew. "Son of a bitch," she said as she tried to calm herself and think straight. She was the savior. That's what she did. She saved people.

Emma pinched his nose and opened his mouth and put her lips to his, huffing air back into his lungs. A green glow appeared and then instantly disappeared from their joined lips. Emma felt a surge of magic leave her. Her magic was gone. The light magic dissipated as she continued to push air into him. After a moment, she stopped, her left hand resting on his cheek and her right hand placed back under his head. Panic consumed Emma and she was losing hope. "Hook," she whispered, dejectedly. "Come back to me."

_Please, don't go. I love you._

Suddenly, Killian lolled his head to his right, sputtering and violently coughing and spitting up water. Relief washed over Emma. He was alive. He was going to be ok. His breathing was labored and raspy. His lungs hungered for fresh air. Emma moved her right hand and gently brushed his damp hair out of his eyes, her other hand grasped at his lapel again. Killian looked up at the sky for a moment as he tried to force himself to breathe to replenish the air that he lost. Her right hand cupped his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek as her fingers and palm supported his head.

He looked into her worried green eyes. "Swan," he rasped breathlessly. Wait. Something was wrong. He felt different. Different and wrong. His hand touched his lips and his eyes trailed down. They weren't numb like they were when the curse was on him. They were normal. His brows were drawn in confusion and terror as his bright and panicked blue orbs darted to her. "What did you do?" he asked after he managed to catch his breath again. He moved his hand down and grasped at her hand on his coat. "What did you do!?" Emma shook her head and gave him a sad, but relieved smile. She chose him, chose to save his life knowing that it would take her magic away. "Doesn't matter," she said as she rubbed his cheek again. "You're ok."

Killian groaned as Emma helped him sit up; his hair was a matted black mess and clung to his skin. He looked at her like a kicked down and helpless puppy. He expected Emma to slap him upside his head, across his face or just yell at him for being stupid and go and almost drown on her. But none of that came. Instead of that, Emma just pulled him into an embrace, her arms wrapped around his head. His face was buried in her sternum, but he could hear her heartbeat. It was soothing. "Don't ever do that to me again," she said into his soaked hair. "Don't even _think_ about doing that to me again, Killian. I've lost too many people already and I'm not adding you to that list." Killian smiled as his arm came to rest upon her back in a hug.

"As you wish."

Emma released Killian and helped him stand up.

"Now, let's end the Wicked Witch…_together_."

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I needed to write something for all the Captain Swan fans out there and I hope I did this justice. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow! And if you have a one-shot you would like me to write, don't be afraid to ask me!**

**Until next time!**

**~Fortune**


End file.
